homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062116 - Death Plants in the Kitchen
TT: Heliux looks at his phone. Then at Mike. Then back to his phone. Then at mike. TT: "Uh... do you want the good news or the really bad news first?" AG: Mike rubs his forehead. "The good news, please." TT: "The good news is, we may have some slight idea where the plant is now. Vigil says it's a predatory plant, so any place where there is meat or slow prey around... that's probably it." TT: "Um. As for the bad news." TT: He puts his hands together, taking a second to try and figure out how to word this. TT: "Your plant is the worst, may want to kill you now, will soon grow fast enough to hunt after us maybe, and also vigil wants to check up on it soon." TT: "So your plant is probably safe but we are not." TT: "... Yeaaaah. Sorry." AG: Mike sits there in silence, he's shocked. TT: He puts away his phone, and looks kinda regretful. He just HAD to let vigil get to that point in the conversation. AG: "I treated that plant like it was my FUCKING DAUGHTER! Now it wants to EAT ME?" TT: "Maybe! Vigil said something about the fact that as long as you're constantly near it, it wouldn't harm you. But yet..." TT: He gestures to the lack of horrible-death-plant in the area. AG: Mike gets up and starts to walk away, but, after only a few steps, he falls down and screams. "God, this headache is killing me!" TT: He flinches, then offers a hand to mike. "You uh... you alright?" AG: Mike takes Heliux's hand. "Not really." AG: "Hopefully, this is the worst either of our days can get." TT: He sighs. "I mean, hopefully. But probably not." TT: "So... what's the plan?" AG: "First, let's look for Varani. Second, Let's look for the Death Plant." TT: He shakes his head. "Nah... as soon as Varani pokes online, I or anyone else can contact her and we can meet up. That's not an issue." TT: "I'm more worried about being here in time for the portal to take us down, while also searching for your death plant. Also, where to search for said plant." TT: "Again: We gotta find a place with lots of meat or slow moving prey. That's where your probably-hostile plant is." AG: Mike thinks for a second, before responding. "The courtyard?" TT: "... Why would we check the courtyard?" TT: "I don't think aaisha stores meat in the courtyard, just saying." AG: "D'ya got any ideas?" TT: "I don't know!" He looks exasperated. "I just know that no troll would just let meat sit outside--" TT: He seems to have come to a slight realization, and puts his hands over his face. "If we find your plant raiding Aaishas kitchen, I'll be so dissapointed in both of us." AG: "We're fucking idiots..." Mike puts his face into one hand, facepalming. TT: Heliux nods in agreement. "Alright. Let's hurry and hope we're right." AG: "Where exactly is the kitchen?" TT: "I can lead us there, but we really should hurry." He starts heading into the maze that is Aaishas hive. "We only have so much time to get there and back before we're needed for core-stuff. I'm gonna try to avoid teleporting us, alright?" AG: "Alright." Mike follows Heliux in. AG: "How long will this take?" TT: "Ideally, like... two minutes maybe? Assuming your plant doesn't want to cause trouble, and assuming we hurry." AG: "What if we get lost?" TT: He smirks. "As long as you're following me, we're not gonna get lost." TT: "Though we... really should hurry yeah let's go." He starts picking up the pace. AG: "Should we just...run?" TT: He pauses for a half a second, nods, and starts to book it. Category:Mike Category:Heliux